Les trois Bruces
by Toxic Vador
Summary: Juste un Brony écrit sans prétention et rapidement. Slash mais ça reste fluff. Enjoy !
1. Chapter 1

**Booonjour bonsoir à toutes !**

 **Me voici, Toxic Vador, avec une nouvelle fic ! : D Je suis fabuleuse, je trouve qu'on me le dit pas assez.**

 **Àcétiltoutétant, (#Antoine Daniel pour celles qui aiment XD), ayant regardé récemment Avenger, j'ai pris le temps d'analyser un peu la relation Bruce-Tony que je trouve juuuuste trop CUUUUTE *cri de fangirl***

 **Donc, voilà un peu de rêve ^^**

* * *

Assis à son bar dans sa tour, Tony réfléchissait, une bouteille de whisky à la main. Était-il malade ? Probable. Le fait qu'il ait refusé d'aller à une fête en témoignait.

Depuis l'attaque de Loki, qui avait été ramené sur Asgard par Blondie, les Avengers avaient fait un bond, en matière de notoriété, phénoménal. Du coup, nombre de fêtes mondaines réclamaient leur présence et Nick Fury les encourageaient doucement à y aller. Par "doucement", entendez "menaces".

Steve avait accepté, bien entendu, en bon petit soldat désireux d'obéir aux ordres et de soutenir la nation. Clint et Natasha parce que Nick était leur boss et Thor parce que...parce que Thor aimait les fêtes ! Bruce avait à chaque fois décliné. Le scientifique détestait ces endroits bourrés de monde (et l'équipe le soupçonnait d'être un peu agoraphobe).

Quant à Tony, au début ça lui avait plu. Puis à force... Il en avait eu marre. Marre de jouer son rôle, de faire des coucous à des crétins qui l'acclamaient, alors qu'il les dégouttaient à faire des armes il y a pas si longtemps, marre de devoir répondre aux interviews et de devoir partir, s'enfuir, à cause d'une crise de panique dès qu'on lui parlait de New York.

Alors ce soir, il avait décliné. Steve, Clint, Natasha et Thor l'avaient regardé comme qu'il était malade -et après tout pourquoi pas?-, mais à sa surprise, Bruce avait si simplement hoché la tête discrètement comme s'il se confirmait quelque chose.

Bruce était discret et ne se mêlait que rarement aux autres. Pourtant, il semblait comprendre beaucoup de choses dans cette tour. Tony trouvait ça dommage que le scientifique ne parle pratiquement qu'à lui, et pas aux autres, mais en même temps, il en éprouvait une sorte de fierté due à l'exclusivité.

Tony prit une longue gorgée. Depuis un moment déjà, tous les Avengers résidaient à la tour. Mais si les autres s'étaient carrément incrustés, il avait fallu qu'il ait de vrai arguments pour convaincre Bruce. Notamment le fait qu'il mettait tout son labo à son entière disposition. En fait, Tony avait voulu qu'il vienne parce que...parce que peut être qu'il avait des sentiments pour le run un peu plus forts qu'il ne voudrait l'admettre.

Tony secoua la tête, prit sa bouteille et se leva. Il alla sur le balcon extérieur pour respirer l'air frais de soir. Pendant qui lui s'emmerdait ici, mais au moins il était tranquille, les autres supportaient les paparazzi. Et Bruce était au labo.

Ils s'appelaient "Science Bro" pour rire. Lui rigolait franchement et le brun arborait un petit sourire, ce petit sourire que Tony adorait.

Euh wait...? Il avait dit "adorait" ?

C'était vraiment grave là.

Tony soupira. D'accord, il était amoureux de Bruce.

Il rentra et s'affala sur le canapé. Il s'emmerdait tellement putain !

Amoureux de Bruce. Ça le frappa comme ça. Comment c'était arrivé ?

 **ooOOoo**

Bruce était en train d'étudier, dans le labo, une suite d'algorithmes concernant les rayons gamma et la quatrième dimension. Enfin, dire qu'il comatait devant l'écran aurait été plus juste. Il était vraiment très tard en plus.

ce n'est que lorsque sa tête rencontra durement le bureau qu'il daigna regarder l'heure en grognant. L'horloge digitale indiqua à l'instant 3:00. Peut être serait-il temps d'aller dormir.

Bruce éteignit les écrans et remonta au salon. Tony était étrangement silencieux. Ce qu'il vit le surpris. Le génie était allongé sur le canapé, une bouteille de whisky renversée à terre, vide heureusement. Le scientifique s'approcha de lui et contempla le visage détendu. D'habitude, il y passait tant d'émotions à la minute qu'on ne pouvait toutes les discerner, mais là, il semblait juste...serein.

Bruce remarqua qu'il était proche de la bouche de son "sciences Bro" et recula vivement. Il alla chercher une couette et l'en recouvrit. Puis il partit. Il ne devait pas aimer quelqu'un. Et encore moins Tony Stark. Il le briserait à coup sûr. Surtout lui, que malgré son masque, était si fragile...

Le cœur battant, Tony attendit que Bruce quitte la pièce avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Il s'était passé quoi là ?

 **ooOOoo**

Depuis le premier jour, Bruce avait su que Tony ne le laisserait pas indifférent. Le scientifique l'avait vu débarquer, alors qu'il était au SHIELD, à parler, parler, parler, puis lui balancer des phrases qu'eux seuls pouvaient comprendre, comme pour le tester. Ça avait plu à Bruce, qu'on cherche à prouver sa valeur. Parce que généralement on cherchait à prouver son niveau de dangerosité en fait. Et Tony était la seule personne qui n'avait pas peur de lui... Il blaguait même sur ça ! Et puis il n'était pas moche !

Alors tout de suite, Tony avait plu à Bruce. Notamment parce que, les de ses aveux forcés où il avait dit qu'il avait tenté de mettre fin à ses jours, le génie avait eu _ce_ regard.

Le regard de celui qui _sait_.

Le regard de celui qui a _essayé_.

Et puis après, Tony avait plu à Hulk aussi. À tel point qu'il l'avait même sauvé. Quand le génie était parti , tel une fusée, vers le portail qui crachait des Chitauris, Bruce, enfoui en Hulk, s'était débattu, pour aller tenter de le sauver.

Bruce s'assit sur son lit et comprima ses poings sur ses yeux. Se calmer.

-Tout ça ne sert à rien Bruce. Calme toi. Ressasser ces pensées ne t'aidera pas à te poser.  
murmura-t-il.

Oui, il aimait Tony Stark. Mais il ferait tout pour l'oublier. Et ça passerait au bout d'un moment. Tony était inaccessible. Tony était Iron Man, réputé pour être très "Ni dieu, ni maître", réputé pour ne jamais garder ses conquêtes. Et surtout, Bruce était persuadé que Tony était hétéro.

Bruce se coucha et mis du temps à trouver le sommeil.

 **ooOOoo**

Le lendemain matin (ou quelques heures plus tard XD), Tony se réveilla dans sa chambre. Il se passa un T-shirt Iron Maiden et un baggy et arriva dans la cuisine. Clint et Natasha mangeaient en se regardant comme s'ils allaient se tuer dans la seconde et Steve à côté semblait terriblement mal à l'aise.

-Wow il s'est passé un truc ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué ?  
fit le génie en se posant en face de Steve qui grimaça.

-Il y a que ce crétin n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de me prendre en photo en sous vêtement !  
cria Natasha en cherchant à frapper Clint.

-T'avais qu'à pas me coller un nid d'oiseau sur la tête face aux photographes !  
répliqua Clint en esquivant.  
Raté t'es nulle !

-Ouh la la...  
fit Tony en levant les mains alors que Natasha attrapait un couteau à beurre.

Clint prit peur et se leva pour échapper à l'espionne qui fulminait et ils disparurent en courant. Steve sembla soulagé, l'atmosphère se détendit.

-Ils sont faits pour aller ensemble...  
soupira-t-il.  
Pourquoi se battent-ils constamment comme ça...?

-L'amour. Steve... L'amour.  
fit Tony nostalgiquement en se servant des céréales.

-Qu'y connais-tu, toi à l'amour ?

Le génie tiqua imperceptiblement. Plus qu'il n'y paraissait, à l'évidence.

-Mh. Qui m'a ramené dans ma chambre au fait ?  
demanda-t-il.  
J'était sur le canapé. J'ai l'impression d'être un enfant !  
s'esclaffa Tony.  
Je peux me télé-transporter ! OMG !

-Haha mais non, c'est Thor.  
rigola Steve.

-Oh.  
se calma Tony, déçu.  
Enfin c'est pas grave ! Se faire porter par un dieu c'est trop la classe !

Steve soupira en levant les yeux au ciel, alla déposer ses affaires dans le lave vaisselle et partit.

-Je vais à la salle de sport.

-Oookay !

Tony eut à peine le temps de se replonger dans ses céréales que Bruce entra dans la pièce, marchant au radar et trébuchant sur ses propres pieds.

-Ouh toi, t'as pas assez dormi  
remarqua le génie en mettant son léger malaise de côté.

-'qu'a aller l'dire à Clint et Nat'sha...  
grommela-t-il en posant sa tête sur la table.

Tony fut surpris de cette attitude inhabituelle et se dit que les espions n'étaient pas les seul en cause. Bruce releva la tête, bailla en se frottant les yeux et se gratta le ventre à travers sa chemise. Avait-il conscience d'être f*cking cute ainsi ?

-Tu veux quelque chose ?  
demanda le génie.

-Bien sûr sinon je ne serais pas ici.  
murmura la scientifique encore endormi et il s'attrapa seul pain, confiture, couteau et tasse de café.

-Hm. C'pas faux.

Ils mangèrent en silence, Tony jetant de fréquents coups d'œil à Bruce qui semblait de plus en plus morose. Tony réfléchissait. À la nature de ses sentiments. Il se sentait vraiment amoureux de Bruce en fait. Et il n'avait pas peur de l'Autre. Il l'avait sauvé, pourquoi l'effrayerait-il ?

La première fois que le génie avait entendu parler de lui c'était aux infos, lors de l'apparition de Hulk. Tout le monde avait haï Bruce et Hulk le jour où il était devenu un héros en poussant le garçon hors du rayonnement gamma et se prenant tout de plein fouet avec la quasi certitude d'y passer. Tony avait _réellement_ trouvé ça admirable car jamais lui n'avait fait ça.

Quand il l'avait rencontré au SHIELD, ç'avait été plus fort que lui, il avait eu le _besoin_ de le tester, parce que c'était un scientifique, parce qu'il avait l'air si réservé et mal à l'aise en ce lieu, et qu'il avait voulu l'intégrer en quelques sortes. Tony avait été agréablement surpris puis il avait tenté de le complimenter...à sa façon. Selon lui, Bruce avait sur son visage à cet instant une seule émotion.

Enfin, son visage n'avait pas l'air de dire qu'une chose.

"Je suis désolé d'exister. Pardonnez ma présence."

Tony avait voulu le prendre par les épaules, le secouer, lui dire qu'en cet instant il y avait déjà des gens pour qui il comptait : lui. Mais il n'avait rien fait.

Et lorsque le génie avait appris que Bruce avait tenté de se suicider, ça avait été la goutte. Tony avait _ressenti_ tout son mal-être, tout le dégoût qu'il avait pour lui même, toute cette colère et cette rancune après lui-même, après les autres, après la vie en général. Comme en écho à ce que, lui, avait ressenti quand il avait voulu se tuer après la mort de ses parents...

Après, les discussions qu'ils avaient eu en tant que "Sciences Bro", ou juste en tant qu'amis, avaient fini de l'achever : il était _putainement_ amoureux de Bruce Banner.

-C'est quoi ton problème ce matin ?

Tony fut sorti de ses pensées par la question posée d'une voix à la fois inquiète et un peu bourrue. Il leva les yeux vers le scientifique et s'égara sur ses boucles poivre et sel, ses yeux marrons profonds et sa bouche charnue... Jusqu'à ce qu'une main passe devant ses yeux.

-...Tony ?

-Bruce.  
fut seulement capable de dire le génie.

-Euh...oui, c'est moi...enfin, je crois...  
ajouta-t-il plus bas.

Tony se leva et mit son bol au lave-vaisselle. Il aurait aimé être en couple avec Bruce. Mais il était tellement...inaccessible. Et tout le temps... Il se remémora la sensation du souffle du scientifique au-dessus de son visage. Ça, ça avait été étrange.

-Pourquoi tu t'es penché au-dessus de moi quand j'étais sur le canapé cette nuit ?  
fit-il d'une voix mécanique et il regretta tout de suite.

Merde ! Il ne voulait pas le dire !

Bruce piqua un fard monumental.

-De quoi tu parles ?  
demanda-t-il d'une voix tendue un peu plus aiguë.

-J... Non rien. Je vais au labo.

Et Tony fuit lâchement pour aller dans son atelier-labo et y resta la mâtinée pour ensuite déjeuner en évitant Bruce puis en y retournant jusqu'au soir. Il avait fini son dîner qu'il s'était fait apporter par un Steve serviable et décida qu'une fois n'était pas coutume, il ferait peut être bien de se coucher tôt.

Il remonta donc à l'étage des chambres. Il faisait noir, et il devait être dans les minuits et des poussières, mais un rai de lumière attira son attention. Il venait de la chambre de Bruce. Lentement, il s'en approcha et, parvenu devant la porte il l'entrebâilla un peu plus tout en toquant discrètement.

En fait, Tony ne s'était pas attendu à trouver un Bruce nu, dos à lui, en train de s'étirer. il eut un moment d'égarement sur les fesses brunes avant qu'elles ne laissent place vivement à _autre chose_ et il remonta subitement la tête. Le scientifique le regardait avec un air effrayé et consterné tandis qu'il y avait un flottement.

Puis sans que Tony comprenne, la porte lui claqua vivement au nez tandis que Bruce s'écriait rouge de honte :

-ON ATTEND QUE LES GENS DISENT "ENTREZ" AVANT DE LE FAIRE !

Le génie resta interdit un moment puis la porte s'ouvrit sur un brun échevelé mais habillé. Et encore rouge, accessoirement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu voulais ?

-Moi ? Oh euh rien ! Rien du tout ! Bonne nuit B-Bruce !  
balbutia Tony en courant dans sa chambre.

Mais quel crétin !

Bruce resta un instant interdit. Il ferma la porte et s'assit sur le lit. Tony était bizarre. Il le fuyait. Avait-il fait quelque chose de mal ?

À cette pensée, Bruce sentit ses épaules s'affaisser. Il aimait Tony, il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal.

* * *

 **Alors ? :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Salut salut !**

 **Voici le dernier chapitre dont le monde entier se fiche ! ^^**

 **Bonne lecture et merci d'avoir lu ! Enjoy !**

* * *

 **RaRs**

 _ **Ashbutterfly :**_ (cendre de papillon ? C'est joli, pourquoi ? :D): LA VOILA. De rien. XD

 _ **Just1ne:** _ Ça va pas rester tout mignon... XD

* * *

Le lendemain, Bruce voulut en avoir le cœur net et parler à Tony. Il le trouva en train de regarder les infos et posa sa main sur son épaule pour attirer son attention. Tony bondit littéralement de canapé en rougissant.

-Qu-Que... Qu'est-ce que tu v-veux Bru...Bruce ?

Il le regarda comme de ronds de flan. c'était ça, l'effet qu'il avait sur Tony Stark ? Impressionnant.

-Pas la peine d'avoir peur comme ça Tony. Je me contrôle tu sais...  
fit-il avec un air apaisant et espiègle à la fois.

Tony dut comprendre le sous-entendu très masqué mais se calma tout de même pour répliquer.

-Je n'ai pas peur de l'Autre. Il m'a sauvé.

Bruce fronça les sourcils.

-Tu devrais.

-Est-ce que toi tu essayerais de me tuer ?  
fit Tony s'asseyant sur le dossier du canapé.

-Non, bien sûr que non...

-Alors Hulk en fera de même.

-Tony, Hulk et moi sommes deux personnes distinctes et...

-Stop. Tu sais que moi je pense que vous êtes une personne unique.

Et le génie le laissa en plan.

Tony était vraiment quelqu'un d'étrange. Il changeait d'attitude en moins de deux. Pourtant...Lorsqu'il parlait à Bruce... Celui-ci commençait à avoir de beaux soupçons... Et si...? Enfin bon. Comme toute expérience qui se respecte, on la reproduit.

 **ooOOoo**

C'était bizarre que Bruce vienne le voir pour rien. D'habitude, celui-ci préférait rentabiliser au max. Puis Tony s'était fait avoir à sursauter comme un puceau au contact du scientifique. Mais qu'avait-il cherché ? Pourquoi était-il venu ?

Ça ne ressemblait pas à Bruce. Vraiment pas.

Tony avait inlassablement en tête le dos dénudé du brun, sa peau halée qui devait être si chaude et ses fesses qu'il aurait tant voulu pouvoir toucher...

Yup. Ça devenait maladif. Fallait faire quelque chose.

Tony s'était réfugié à son labo et songeait à ses sentiments tout en polissant une pièce de sa dernière armure. Il n'aurait pas pu tomber amoureux de quelqu'un de plus accessible ? Oui, il se répétait. Mais bordel c'était tellement vrai ! Et jamais il n'avait ressenti quelque chose d'aussi fort pour quelqu'un. Pas même pour Pepper putain !

Peut être était-ce parce que Bruce avait ce pouvoir de l'apaiser, lui, le surdoué survolté ? Peut être était-ce parce que Bruce le comprenait mieux que quiconque quand il s'agissait de sciences, ou même en matière de sentiments ? Peut être était-ce parce qu'ils ne se considéraient tous deux pas vraiment comme faisant partie intégrante des Avengers...? Tony parce qu'il n'avait pas l'âme d'un héros, c'était pour passer le temps. Enfin, défendre la veuve et l'orphelin il laissait ça à Lord Tristepin (Saint Steve la Pureté ou Captain Morale), mais lutter contre l'injustice avais...déjà plus ça. Depuis son séjour en Afghanistan, Tony avait compris que la vie ne tenait pas à grand chose. Alors il avait voulu la protéger parce que, merde elle vaut la peine d'être vécue.

Puis Bruce, parce qu'il se considérait tout simplement comme un monstre, non ? Une sorte de remake de Docteur Jekel et Mister Hide ? Tout bêtement peut être parce que Bruce n'avait pas assez d'estime de lui même pour se considérer comme membre d'un groupe...

-Je ne suis pas certain que polir la table soit utile.

Tony se retourna et vit l'objet de ses pensées, les bras croisés et un sourire moqueur. Il se retourna pour reprendre en grommelant.

-Quand il s'agit de se foutre de ma personne y a du monde.

-Tony, tu te moques de tant de gens. Il faut bien quelqu'un pour te rembarrer, histoire de te calmer, de te poser un cache...  
sourit Bruce en s'approchant.

-Ben ouais parce que se calmer et se poser un cache ça te connait.  
lâcha le génie.

Il avisa l'air peiné de Bruce et voulu s'excuser mais fut coupé.

-Plus que tu ne le crois, je pense.  
fit le scientifique simplement.

Sur ce, il alla allumer des écrans pour étudier encore et toujours des algorithmes. Il s'appuya simplement sur la table, penché, et Tony loucha malheureusement sur son postérieur.

-Bruce euh... Tu peux changer de position ?

Oh bordel mais quel con ! Impulsivité de meeeeerde.

-Pourquoi ?  
fit l'intéressé en tournant la tête.

-Je...euh...merde en fait j'ai ton cul en vision dès que je lève la tête.

Bruce hocha la tête comme pour assimiler et se redressa pour lui faire face.

-Et c'est mal ?

Attendez... Bruce avait un sourire _séducteur ?_

-Ce sont tes yeux. Libre à toi de les poser ailleurs que sur mon _cul_ , comme tu dis.

Oh putain de merde Tony allait faire un arrêt. Le scientifique sembla triomphant lorsque Tony rougit. Il s'approcha alors du génie.

-À... À moins que je ne puisse tout connement _pas_ détacher mon regard de cet endroit ?

Bruce eut un petit rire, alla éteindre les écrans et partit la mine maussade. Tony eut un flottement. Euh... What ? Il y avait un instant, Bruce émanait la confiance en lui, semblait séducteur au possible, puis sans raison apparente, prenait une tête de trois pieds de long.

Tony était totalement perdu. Il n'y comprenait plus rien.

 **ooOOoo**

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris ?! D'abord, Bruce décidait de s'éloigner de Tony, puis ensuite il le séduisait !

Le scientifique s'était réfugié dans sa chambre. Il ne voulait voir personne. En fait, il s'en voulait de ne pas être _foutu_ de respecter ses _propres_ décisions. Il se sentait très en colère après lui-même. Et ça n'était pas bon. Ça faisait longtemps que le Hulk n'était pas sorti et ça n'était pas une bonne chose. Bruce s'était efforcé de le garder loin au fond de lui mais à présent, l'Autre était aux limites.

Il sortit en trombe de la chambre. Tony avait construit une pièce pour le Hulk lors de son emménagement à la tour. Il était manifestement temps de l'utiliser. Il débarqua dans l'atelier essoufflé, sentant déjà l'Autre arriver.

-Tony !  
fit-il d'une voix affolée qu'il essayait de contrôler.

Il n'y avait personne.

-Merde merde merde !

Bruce courut au salon tout en luttant de plus en plus. Déjà, ses mains prenaient une teinte verte et ses foulées s'allongeaient, signe qu'il grandissait.

Il n'y avait que Steve qui regardait la télé.

-Steve !  
cria-t-il à l'intéressé qui se retourna.  
Où est Tony !

-Je suis là.  
fit le génie calmement dans son dos.

Bruce se tourna. Il parla...cria, avec une voix déformée par les grognements.

-La pièce... Grrraah... Hulk ! Grouf... Vite !

Il avait déjà gagné un mètre et sa peau entière se colorait de vert.

Tony comprit et l'entraîna vers l'ascenseur. Ils déboulèrent au bon étage et Bruce se rua dans la pièce au moment où Hulk était complètement présent. Tony entendit un hurlement de rage avant d'entendre l'Autre taper sur les murs et soupira.

Qu'est-ce qui l'avait mis dans cet état ? Tony ? Comment ?

Le génie se laissa choir contre les murs de l'ascenseur tandis qu'il remontait. Le Hulk lui avait parut particulièrement énervé. Mais après quoi ? Ou plutôt...qui ?

Avec tout ce que Tony savait de Bruce et sa confiance en lui quasi-inexistante, il était probable que Hulk soit fâché après...le scientifique lui même. Peut être que ça venait de la ? Bruce ne s'aimait pas, donc Hulk non plus, alors Bruce le ressentait et s'aimait encore moins...

Oh bordel le cercle vicieux. Il devait lui parler. mais...

De toutes façons il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'instant. Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur le salon. Steve paraissait inquiet.

-Tout va bien.  
fit Tony.  
Il est dans la pièce.

Natasha débarqua et s'arrêta net.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
lança-t-elle au génie.

-Euh ?

-Tu crois que j'ai pas compris ce qu'il y avait entre Bruce et toi ? Mais au rythme où vont les choses et vu les complexes innombrables de Bruce, vous êtes pas sortis.

-Que...? hein...? Quoi...?

-Mon dieu tu n'avais même pas compris qu'il t'aimait aussi ?  
le fustigea la rousse.  
Qu'on te retire le titre de génie ! Tu dois aller lui parler !

-Mais y a Hulk là...  
tenta Tony, effaré devant le débit de Natasha.

-Et alors ?  
fit Clint qui arrivait d'une voix posée.  
C'est pas toi qui dit qu'Hulk et lui sont une seule et même personne ?

Tony ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir plus et se rua à nouveau dans l'ascenseur Il pesta contre la lenteur et arriva enfin devant la porte.

-JARVIS ouvre cette porte.

-Monsieur, je vous conseillerai de mettre une armure.

-Non ça va l'énerver encore plus ouvre, là.

-Monsieur, votre sécurité...

-Ma sécurité je la gère ! Maintenant, ouvre !

La grande porte coulissa sur le côté et Tony y entra. À l'intérieur de la grande pièce vide, Hulk se déchainait. Il le vit et tourna vivement la tête.

-Hulk enfermé ! Hulk pas aimer ! Pourquoi Iron enfermer Hulk !?

-Euh... Hey salut mon grand !  
fit Tony en essayant de calmer le géant vert.  
Tu... Tu te souviens de moi ?

-Bien sûr !  
cria Hulk.  
Répondre à la question de Hulk, Iron !

-Tu n'es pas enfermé ! C'est...c'est ta pièce, rien qu'à toi !

Oh, Tony, c'était nuuuuuul...

Hulk pencha la tête.

-Hulk très bien pouvoir être dans ville, pas besoin pièce. Qui a enfermé Hulk dans pièce ?!

-Je... C'est Bruce !  
cria Tony pour se faire entendre.

Ah, c'est encore plus nul.

-Faible ? Pourquoi Faible enfermer Hulk ? Faible sait que Hulk plus fort que tout.  
cracha le vert.

Ouille. c'est bien ce que pensait Tony.

-Faible c'est...Bruce ?

-Faible !  
s'écria Hulk.  
Pas Bruce ! Faible !

-Mais...Bruce c'est Faible... Non ?

-Non ! Bruce être Doux ! Et aussi... Certain !  
corrigea Hulk.

-...quoi ?

Mais comment ils en étaient arrivés là ? En même temps, Tony avait l'impression, de s'approcher d'un _truc._

-Iron vraiment stupide.  
déplora le géant et l'espace d'un instant, il lui rappela Bruce.  
Doux... Bruce, pour Iron, être plusieurs !  
expliqua-t-il en s'asseyant, visiblement calmé.

Tony, qui se tenait loin tout de même, s'approcha.

-Euh... Double "quoi" ? Je comprends vraiment rien.

Hulk grogna.

-Bruce être Doux.

-Oui...

-Mais aussi Certain. Très rare.

-Certain ?

-Confiance.  
tenta d'expliquer Hulk qui n'avait visiblement pas les mots.

-Tu veux dire qu'il a confiance en lui ? Ça arrive ?

-Oui. Donc Certain. Aussi Faible.  
fit le vert avec dédain.  
Hulk pas aimer Faible. Faible nul. Puis... Hulk.

-Mais... Doux, Certain et Faible...sont tous Bruce ?

Hulk hocha la tête.

-Et moi.

-Donc... Oh bordel.  
fit Tony les yeux dans le vide.

-Quoi être "bordel" ?

-Je... Une expression. Attends. Ça veut dire Bruce est schizo ?

-Iron parler normalement car Hulk pas comprendre.

-Bruce est schizophrène...  
murmura Tony pour lui-même.  
Ça veut dire qu'il est plusieurs personnes en lui. En fait... C'est une maladie.

-Hulk être une maladie ?  
demanda le géant.

Tony ne sut que répondre. Oui et Non, en vérité. Oui parce que Hulk pourrissait la vie de Bruce et Non parce qu'il ne s'agissait pas vraiment de lui.

-Je ne sais pas, Hulk. Honnêtement, je ne sais pas.

-Hulk pas vouloir être mauvais mais Hulk aime casser. Et ni Doux, ni Certain, ni Faible aimer ça. Hulk pas aimer Faible mais Hulk aimer Doux et adorer Certain. Alors Hulk pas vouloir les autres pas aimer lui parce que Hulk casse.

Tony resta pantelant devant la clairvoyance du géant vert.

iron, pourquoi personne aimer Hulk ?  
fit-il avec un air déçu.

Le génie resta muet un instant puis soupira. Il commença à marcher vers lui.

-Moi, je t'aime beaucoup, Hulk. J'adore cette façon que tu as de dire clairement ce que tu penses sans essayer de faire deviner. Je n'aime pas beaucoup que tu casses mais je crois que c'est un peu comme moi qui aime fabriquer.

-Iron aimer Hulk ?  
fit-il avec un sourire.

-Yup.  
affirma Tony.

-Hulk aimer Iron.  
conclut Hulk en tapotant la tête de Tony qui fléchit les jambes.

Sur ce, Hulk rétrécit de plus en plus jusqu'à laisser Bruce au sol nu et ne portant qu'un pantalon déchiré. Tony souleva sa tête et la posa sur ses genoux alors que le scientifique papillonnait des yeux.

-To...Tony ?

-Oui c'est moi.  
fit-il calmement

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-J'ai tapé la discute avec Hulk.

-Tu as quoi ?!  
s'écria Bruce en se redressant vivement mais retomba aussitôt.  
Ma tête...

-J'ai discuté avec l'Autre. Je t'avais dit qu'il ne me ferait pas de mal. Il est très intelligent d'ailleurs et...hum.  
Tony se mordit la lèvre.

-Quoi ?  
demanda Bruce doucement.

-Il se peut que...j'ai appris des choses que...j'aurais pas du savoir.

-Comme...?  
déglutit Bruce.

-Ta schizophrénie.

Le scientifique plongea ses yeux dans les siens et ils se regardèrent un instant. Puis contre toute attente, Bruce eut un petit rire.

-Je rigole pas, je crois vraiment que tu as quelques soucis psychologiques.

-Je sais Tony. Je sais...  
fit-il en se calmant.

-Mais euh...

-Je suis schizophrène et je le sais. Depuis Hulk.

-Je...merde. Je suis désolé.

Bruce se redressa et Tony fit de même.

-Je fais avec. Ça me fait faire des trucs bizarres des fois... Ces sauts de personnalité. Un temps je me sens faible, nul et au fond du trou, un temps je me sens tout doux et j'ai l'impression de pouvoir aimer et accepter tout le monde en en venant même à aimer le Hulk puis il y a des fois où je suis certain de faire les bons choix et je fonce.  
expliqua-t-il en faisant des gestes avec les mains.  
Elles se parlent entre elles parfois ces personnalités et...

-Les noms...  
murmura Tony.  
Les nom qu'Hulk a donné je les ai entendus là.

-Quoi ? Je savais qu'Hulk était au courant mais il les a _nommés_ ?

-faible, Doux et Certain sont Bruce, puis il y a Hulk...  
reprit le génie.

Bruce le regarda tristement.

-Bon. Tu ne voudrais décemment pas fréquenter un psychotique alors je vais partir.  
fit le scientifique en s'en allant.

-Attends !

Bruce s'arrêta.

-Je suis venu parce que je voulais te dire un truc !

Bruce se retourna. Tony se sentait paralysé. C'était _le_ moment.

-En-en fait je... Putain c'est dur et toi tu me laisses galérer !  
fit le génie avec un sourire contrit et il prit une grande inspiration.  
Bruce. Je t'aime.

Le scientifique cligna des yeux et sans qu'il s'en rende compte, Bruce avait fondu sur ses lèvres. Il y répondit en serrant dans ses bras le corps chaud puis se décolla.

-Ouh la... Certain est là ?

-Ta gueule et embrasse.

-À vos ordres...

 **ooOOoo**

Bruce papillonna des yeux, allongé dans le lit de Tony. Il roula sur le côté pour tomber sur les yeux de Tony qui le dévisageaient avec amour.

-Salut.  
souffla-t-il en l'embrassant.  
À qui ai-je l'honneur ?

Pour toute réponse, le scientifique reprit le baiser avant de se décoller.

-Même si l'Autre a nommé mes personnalités, je suis juste Bruce.

-Mh. Tu sais...je dois être aussi un peu dérangé parce que...moi je trouve ça foutrement sexy que t'aies plusieurs personnalités...

Bruce le regarda puis se blottit contre Tony.

-C'est la première fois que je voix Doux, je crois.

-Tony...

-Okay okay.  
fit le génie en lui rendant son étreinte.

 **ooOOoo**

Bruce était seul dans la cuisine pour déjeuner Clint et Natasha avaient repris leur journée. Thor était sur Asgard et Steve avait accordé un repas à Coulson. Quant à Tony, il ne l'avait pas vu depuis qu'ils étaient sortis du lit.

-J'ai mal au cuuuuul... Bordel il était bon mais je souffre là.

Le scientifique chercha d'où venait la voix avant de se rappeler que c'était la sienne.

-Tais-toi.  
murmura-t-il d'une voix faible.

-Wouh le faible tu te rebelles ?

-Je veux un câlin.

-C'est niaiiiii.

-Arrêtez...

-Câlin !

-Bwak casses niaiseux !

-S'il vous plaît...

 _blink_

Bruce sortit de son espèce de transe et vit Tony qui avait du remonter du labo et dont la tasse avait rencontré durement le sol.

-Woah. Je t'avais jamais vu comme ça c'est euh...

Tony s'interrompit et gonfla les joues avec un grand sourire et son nez fit un drôle de bruit. Il retenait un rire, de toute évidence.

-Désolé que tu aies vu ça je...  
il toussa.  
Ça arrive rarement ne t'inquiète pas et...oh bordel j'en ai rien à foutre de ce que tu penses. Sinon tu savais que t'étais un coup d'enfer ?

La bouche de Tony forma un "O" parfait devant ce changement brusque.

-Euhm...je ne...  
il toussa encore.  
Pas dire ça. La crise est passée je pense.

Et Tony éclata de rire et Bruce fit la moue.

-Oh bordel... J'peux pas t'le dire tu vas mal le prendre la... hahaha ! Oh putain...

-Dis moi... Au point où on en est...

-On aurait dit Gollum...

-Ah...  
sourit Bruce.  
Je fais très bien Gollum.

-Wah c'est vrai ?! Fais le fais le !  
cria Tony qui avait l'air d'un enfant.

-Jamais.

-Steuplaiiiiiit...

-Nan.

-Alors... Je vais te convaincre !  
signala le génie en se jetant sur lui pour l'embrasser et le caresser.  
Et tu vas craquer tu vas voir...on ne me résiste pas...

-Il y a un début à tout.  
fit Bruce laconiquement en laissant faire Tony.  
Et puis il faut bien que quelqu'un te remette à ta place de temps à autres : tu es juste un Homme.

-Justement. En temps qu'Homme, je sais faire beaucoup de choses, notamment...avec mes mains.

-Hm... Vas-y fais tes preuves.

-La nuit dernière t'as pas suffit ?  
murmura Tony en lui caressant le torse.

-J'ai pas bien vu, recommence...  
fit Bruce avec un sourire.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Une rewiew pour la fin silviplé ? : )**


End file.
